Introduction
This invention relates to a metal plating solution for the deposition of reflowable, thick deposits of tin lead alloys such as solder over metal surfaces such as cupreous based substrates including copper, brass, bronze and other alloys of copper. The invention also includes methods for accomplishing deposition of such alloys by immersion plating. The invention is especially useful for the manufacture of printed circuit boards.